Fais-moi peur
by Stea
Summary: Recueil de courtes nouvelles à vous faire frissonner sur les Pokémons. Chaque chapitre sera une nouvelle histoire.


_Ce recueil contient différentes rumeurs étranges. Légendes que j'ai pu glaner sur les pokémons au cours de mes voyages. Des histoires sombres, de celles qu'on ne raconte que la nuit, près d'un feu de camp avec des oreilles attentives... Ô toi toi lecteur de ce livre usé, laisse-toi frissonné tandis que tu en tourneras les pages._

 _N.A : Les mise à jours se feront selon l'inspiration. Chaque chapitre sera une histoire._

 **Première histoire,**

 **Dans l'ombre de la montagne.**

Un jeune dresseur voyageait paisiblement au cœur de la montagne. Il profitait de l'air frais et pur de ces lieux pour faire prendre forces et vigueur à ses pokémons. Il se préparait à combattre un champion d'arène et il avait besoin de gagner en niveau. Un soir, il fit une pause à un petit village. Préférant un lieu confortable et chaud plutôt que de dormir à la belle étoile, il s'installa à l'unique auberge qui s'y trouvait. Le gérant l'accueillit le plus chaleureusement du monde. Il lui offrit gîtes et couvert sans rien en retour. Et le dresseur et ses pokémons purent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Lorsque le matin se leva, il retrouva l'aubergiste qui l'attendait. Celui-ci lui fit une requête :

« - J'ai cru comprendre que les pokémons c'était ton domaine ! Si tu le veux bien, je voudrais te demander quelque chose...»

Attentif, le dresseur l'écouta. Le vieil homme semblait particulièrement gêné et prit un certain temps avant de formuler ces mots :

« - Et bien vois-tu... Il y a quelques années de cela, un couple s'est installé dans le village. Ils étaient tout frais mariés et tenaient à partager leur bonheur ici-même, dans la nature sauvage. Seulement voilà, après plusieurs mois, voilà qu'on entend des cris s'élever de leur maison. Et un matin, le mari revient rendre les clef après avoir empaqueté ses bagages, seul.»

L'air de l'aubergiste se fit beaucoup plus triste à ce passage. On sentait sa désolation.

« - Le pauvre bougre était accablé de chagrin. Sa femme était partie durant la nuit et il ne voulait pas resté dans une maison empli de ces mauvais souvenirs... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent... Seulement voilà : cela fait maintenant un bout de temps que la maison se retrouve à vendre. Et malgré notre éloignement nous avions réussi à venir des visiteurs. Mais on avait découvert que le temps que cela se fasse un fantominus c'était installé dans la maison abandonnée !  
\- Mais ce n'est pourtant pas un pokémon habitué de ces lieux. » Répondit le dresseur.

L'aubergiste secoua la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

« - Non. Habituellement ils préfèrent les villes à la campagne ! Là-bas ils trouvent le gaz nécessaire pour se nourrir à cause de la pollution qu'il s'en dégage. Mais celui-ci s'entête et fait fuir tout ceux qui viennent visiter. Nous ne sommes que des fermiers... Bien que nous utilisons des pokémons, nous sommes incapables de nous battre. Ce que je souhaiterais te demander c'est de capturer ce pokémon pour que nous ne soyons plus embêtés. »

La tâche étant simple et le dresseur ravi d'ajouter à son équipe un pokémon de ce type, il accepta tout de suite et se rendit à la dite maison. Le pokémon spectre s'y trouvait effectivement. Les lieux étaient vides, pourtant on sentait les traces de la joie qui autrefois l'habitait. Sortant ses pokémons pour l'affronter, le jeune garçon n'eut aucun de mal à le capturer. Il n'était pas très puissant et il était usé de sa solitude : triste de faire fuir tous ceux qui osaient s'approcher. Quand cela fut fait, le dresseur retourna informer l'aubergiste qui bondit de joie. Il le remercia en lui donnant de nouvelles vivres et il put partir continuer son entrainement.

Quand il retourna à la ville, il contacta une de ses amies pour lui raconter cette histoire et lui présenter son nouveau compagnon. Ce fut avec surprise que celle-ci confirma :

« - Oui c'est étrange. Car effectivement les grandes villes sont envahies par ces pokémons. Mais c'est aussi le cas des cimetières : ils apprécient le gaz que dégagent un corps en décomposition... »

À cette remarque il déglutit et eut une pensé à l'histoire qu'on lui avait raconté. Si cela était vrai, cette maison cachait bien autre chose qu'un pokémon venu la hanter. Mais il n'en sut jamais rien de plus, si ce n'est qu'on disait que finalement la battisse avait trouvé acquéreur...


End file.
